Under Her Wing
by But I Have Promises To Keep
Summary: Fourth in the 'Don't Say Goodbye', 'Never Give Up Hope' and 'My Crazy Lovable Somewhat Messed-Up family'. When Genevieve shifts her interest from Natara to Molly, can Molly be strong or will she break and become Genevieve's 'successor?
1. Chapter 1: The voice on the phone

**This is the forth in the_ Don't Say Goodbye_, _Never Give Up Hope _and _My Crazy Lovable Somewhat Messed Up Family _series. If you haven't read them I suggest it, because you might be confused otherwise. (Not advertizing). Thanks so much to everyone who puts up with my ridiculously long stories! Disclaimer: I don't own Cause of Death. **

"Is the target in sight?" said a rather high voice over a cell phone, one with a distinct British accent.  
>The man she was conversing with was sitting with his face hidden in shadow, leaning back in a car with tinted windows as he watched children board a school bus. His eyes were hidden by shadow, but he seemed particularly engaged in watching a girl with dark hair and eyes walk to the bus. She was half-way there when one single snowflake fell out if the overcast January sky, landing neatly on her jacket. The girl smiled and showed the girl walking with her, a strange-looking white haired girl. She grinned and said something to her. "I see her" said the man in a rather board tone "Are you sure about this kid?".<br>The voice on the cell phone made a noise of clear annoyance, and said "Yes I'm sure! She's perfect, she has the qualities of all my children and her 'mother' used to be my prime target. Based on her age she should be far easier to manipulate that the stubborn woman who's raising her. Now don't you ever question me again!".  
>The man clicked his tongue angrily, and asked rather impatiently "I'm tired of waiting. When do you want to make a move?".<br>The woman's voice softened, sounding almost lovingly "Soon my child, wait for an opportunity".  
>The man leaned forward, but shadows seemed to follow his face for it was still hidden. "I am not one if your 'children' Genevieve. I'm not one of those sick little mental cases that shows up in a basket at your doorstep. I've not yet degraded to that".<br>The man watched the girl laugh at something the white haired girl said, throwing back her long dark hair. It seemed to enrage him, and his body language suggested he wanted nothing more than to snap the girls neck and rip every strand of her hair from her head.  
>"Not yet" the voice said almost lovingly "But soon dear, very soon".<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The girl on the news

Molly got on the bus with Bailey, laughing at the remark she had made about her excitement about snow. "It's snows every winter in Stillwater" she said.  
>"Yeah, but not in San Fransisco!".<br>Bailey smiled "I forget that sometimes. I miss snow". The bus dropped off several children, and finally Bailey and Molly together.  
>"I can't believe they moved my bus stop six blocks from my house. It's freezing!" Molly said as she and Bailey parted ways to their own houses. Molly watched as a dark car came near, slowing to keep pace with her. Fairly creeped out, Molly started to pick up her pace. Before she had taken more than a few steps though, the tinted window rolled down and a voice called "Hey, you!".<br>Molly instinctually turned around, seeing a man with his eyes covered by sunglasses leaning out the window. A thousand child abduction scenario's played in her head, and was rather shocked when them man asked "Have you seen a dog around here? A little Dalmatian puppy?". She sighed with relief. "No, I haven't seen a dog". She stared to walk away when the voice called out "Wait!". She stopped, looking back. "I don't know this area very well. I'm on holiday with my wife, and I just bought the puppy to give her for her birthday. Can you help me?". She heard the doors unlock, and said rather uncomfortably "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, or get in their cars for that matter". She was beginning to get very nervous, and added almost threateningly "My parents are cops".  
>To her surprise the man laughed, and said "Relax, if you don't want to get in the car maybe you could just walk with me? Give me some directions?".<br>Molly relaxed that the man was backing down, and thought for a moment maybe he was telling the truth. "I guess that would be okay". The man parked and got out, and Molly was shocked at how tall the man was. He kept his face down though, and Molly thought maybe he was afraid if he drew attention to himself he would get mugged.  
>"Did you hear that?" said the man without lifting his head.<br>"What?".  
>"That barking! It's coming from over there!" without looking at Molly, he darted into a nearby ally.<br>"Wait mister!" she yelled, knowing running into alleyways was not safe, as there was no way of knowing what lurked in the dark corners. She darted in after him, and before she could react her hair was caught on something. She turned around to free it, but a strong hand clamped down over her mouth.  
>"Don't move" whispered a voice. Molly felt her breath quicken, her eyes watering from the pain of having her hair pulled to restrain her. "You are going to follow me out to the street. You are going to do so quietly. You are not going to scream or I'll shoot anyone near us. Understand?".<br>Molly nodded, feeling a lump begin to form in her throat from stress. The man let go of her mouth and Molly didn't dare make a sound. He let go of her hair, but grabbed her wrist. To someone passing by it would look like a father making sure he didn't lose his daughter. Molly knew better, his hand was locked in a death grip and she could already feel her hand going numb from the tightness of his grip. He practically drug her to his car, for Molly was dragging her feet as if at some point someone would realize this man was not her father. That she was being abducted. 'Am I going to be like those little girls on the news?' she thought. 'The ones who everyone looks franticly for, then completely forgets about?'. She hoped this wasn't true. Mal and Natara were cops, they wouldn't leave her for dead. She thought of what they said on the news, the names that went ignored by most. Disregarded and thought to be dead. She let the voice she remembered from the news use her name. 'Molly Nichole Fallon. Age nine. Last seen walking home from school on Wednesday, January 19th. Dark brown hair, dark blue eyes. If you have any information please call…'. These thoughts were cut off when she was shoved roughly in the car. When the doors locked, and she could feel her vision fade from the tears that were coming. As the car pulled away she looked desperately for any form of escape. A way to open the windows or the door, and oddly enough found nothing. For a crazy moment she thought of attacking the driver, but knew if she did they would probably crash. She could see her apartment building as they passed by it, where she knew Natara would be waiting for her to come home. She wondered how long it would be before she grew worried, called to report her missing and turned her into the girl on the news. She tried to take a picture of her home with her mind, so she had something to hold onto. She she had hope of returning to there someday. The picture faded almost immediately, the details lost in her mind. She tried to look back for another glance, but her home seemed to have abandoned her. The picture she recalled continued to fade away, just like her hopes of rescue.


	3. Chapter 3: The Call

**To Katlana Child, Genevieve is actually my second favorite character, my first being Shawn. I just like them because of how deeply disturbed they are, their rich pasts and back stories. I marvel at how anyone could come up with such deep characters. ****I wish Shawn was alive****, just to see Natara's reaction. I think he's dead, and am totally maltara, but I just love how deep his character is.**

* * *

><p>Natara, who was rocking a crying Sam, stole a frightened glance at the clock. 1:30 was when Molly's school let out, and Molly was always home before 2:00. It was now 3:09. Even if she was at Bailey's, she usually called. Getting rather worried now, she grabbed her phone off the table to see if Molly had called Mal.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Mal, have you heard from Molly?" asked Natara, growing worried with every growing second.<br>"No, why? Didn't she come home?".  
>Rather annoyed that she could barely hear Mal over Sam's cries, she almost yelled "If she came home would I be asking you if you've heard from her?".<br>"Call Bailey's mother, maybe she's over there".  
>"Mal, she always calls if she's going to Baileys house. Always".<br>Mal seemed to think for a moment, then said "I'm sure she's fine. Call over anyways, maybe she forgot to call. My shift is almost over, I'll be home soon".  
>After they bid each other goodbye, Natara waited for Baileys mother to pick up. Even before she said she hadn't seen Molly all day, that Bailey said she saw her get off the bus, Natara knew something was wrong. It seemed she was, once again, 'following her gut'.<p>

Molly pounded on the glass windows. At first the man told her to stop, as the windows were tinted and indestructible and her pounding was giving him a headache. That no one could hear her scream if she tried. He must have given up, because she didn't hear him as she continued to pound. She wasn't aware of stopping, of stressful tears pouring down her face until she finally ended up burying her face in her hands. After several minutes she looked up. The sky was dark, they must have been driving for hours. She could see the time on the radio up front, it was nearly two o'clock in the morning. She wondered if they were looking for her yet, if Mal and Natara were worried. Even if Sam was worried, but Molly knew this was stupid as a two-and-a-half month old baby couldn't worry about her sister. The car stopped, and Molly saw the man get out before she could react. He got out and opened the door for her, commanding she get out. She was surprised when he didn't grab her wrist or anything. For a moment she considered running, and could tell the man knew she was thinking of it. 'Somethings up' she thought. She looked at him quickly, then her eyes darted to the empty land on the right side of her. She might have imagined it, but thought he was shaking his head.  
>"You'd just shoot me in the back if I ran, wouldn't you?" she said.<br>He shook his head evilly "Wouldn't waste the bullet. Nothings out there for miles, no water or anything. You'd be dead in a few days of you ran".  
>She nodded. "Well obviously you took me for a reason. What do you want from me? My mom's dad's money? Information on a case my dad's working?".<br>The man laughed "The connoisseur is the one the one who wants you, if it were my choice I would have slit your little throat by now". He now grabbed her shoulder, pushing her towards a large estate.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Her

Three o'clock in the morning was no time to be in a police station. It was no time for the cop to become the victim, for several officers working the graveyard shift to print pictures of a little girl. Mal and Natara had left Sam at Amy's, and truth to be told they weren't sure she was fully awake when she answer the door and thought she might be incredibly confused on why they left Sam there. Natara found herself doing what she had just before her operation, holding Mal's hand in a death grip. Her arm once again was hopelessly entangled in Mal's. She looked at him constantly to see how he was doing, since it was the girl he had saved from death who was missing, but found he didn't even look nervous. His face was stoic and impassive, as if had been carved in stone. It was unbroken and emotionless, and Natara had never seen him this way. He had always been expressive, often smiling but when he was angry he made it known. That was gone now, and in a way this was much worse than if he showed his worry.

Molly was shoved roughly inside the large building, and her first glimpse was of the high arching ceiling. She wondered what sort of person lived here, and what someone like that wanted with her. The man took her over to where a large wooden tea table with two chairs. She stood awkwardly, not ready to do something wrong and get herself shot. "Well sit down, the connoisseur will be here soon". He said rather angrily. Molly did so quickly as not to anger him further. In front of her was a tea cup, another one mirrored it on the other side of the table. A large tea kettle was in the center. 'Is is normal for a kidnapper to give them victim tea?' she thought. She almost slapped herself for being so stupid, of course there was no 'normal' for being kidnapped. She heard the man's footsteps as he left, leaving Molly alone. Instinctually Molly looked for a weapon, but again almost slapped herself. She was an eight year old girl…and there was at least one ridiculously large man here. How on earth could she fight her way out with a kitchen knife? Even if she could, would she be able to stab someone in self defense? Then she heard it, the 'click…click…click…' of heeled shoes. This made a chill go down her spine, as if every click counted off a second less she had to live. Then she saw her, a rather elderly woman. She looked like someones creepy grandmother. She casually strolled over to Molly as if she were her guest, smiling. This disturbed Molly even more than if she was holding a knife to her throat. "Hello Molly" she said sweetly. She sat across from her.  
>A thousand questions buzzed through her head, like how this woman knew her name, why she was taken, what she wanted. What came out of her mouth was "Who the heck are you?".<br>She didn't answer, but poured tea into the cup in front if Molly. She signaled for her to drink, and seemed to be waiting for a certain reaction.  
>"I'm not supposed to take food from strangers" she said.<br>The woman frowned as if she were testing Molly, and she had failed. She put on a rather fake, but nevertheless evil, smile. "Oh, but we won't be strangers for long".  
>She leaned forward to touch Molly's face, and she froze at her touch. She didn't dare move. She pulled a few strands of hair out of her face, studying her face as if it were a piece if art she was considering buying. "Your eyes are those of your mothers" she said "But the rest if your face is your fathers. I wonder if what was underneath is the same as well". Molly didn't know what she meant by 'what was underneath', but she already knew who she looked like. She hated it, looking at her father whenever she looked in the mirror. She now avoided her reflection entirely. The woman continued to stare in a rather creepy way, and Molly squirmed like a bug under a microscope. "You must be tired" she said kindly. When she saw Molly yawn.<br>"No" she lied. She honestly didn't want to be sleeping while some psycho could easily slit her throat.  
>"Don't be stupid. Your a little girl who needs her rest". Molly glared at her for a moment, sensing an ulterior motive.<br>"You need me for something" she said.  
>The woman smiled "I was hoping you'd figure it out. You are a smart one, you must have picked some things off of your new 'mother'".<br>Her eyes narrowed "You know Natara?" she asked, wondering why a friend of hers would kidnap her.  
>"We've met".<br>Something about the way she said that, Molly knew that she and Natara didn't get along. Had she kidnapped her too? Or was it just a quarrel? Either way, Molly's instincts told her this woman was dangerous, creepy violent assistant or not.  
>"What do you want?" she said. She kept all fear from her voice, as if she were a dangerous animal that could smell fear.<br>The woman sighed as if this were a stupid question "Please, it is late. I do not wish for you to be tired in the morning, for then I will explain". Molly nodded, and the woman got up to lead her. She reminded her herself to sleep with one eye open, but thought this was a useless act of defense as she was so tired her eyes drooped. Unfortunately this would mean she would have no fight if someone tried to stick a knife between her ribs. The woman gestured into a room at the end of the corridor, and she very cautiously went in first. She heard the door close behind her, and the woman locked the door from the outside. Molly simply stared at the door, and knew at that time the woman needed her. Any threat that was made was empty, as was the man telling her she could run. She turned around, nearly having a heart attack as she saw what was around her. The room was dark blue, precisely the shade that was her room. This woman, whoever she was, had obviously been watching her for a long time. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Girl In The Casket

_Natara was crying. She walked past a small table, pictures laid across it. They were all of he same person, but the face was undistinguishable. She walked stood and stared for a moment, and Mal joined her. Looking grim, he placed a comforting hand on Natara's shoulder. Together, they approached a small casket. Natara nearly lost it when she looked in, and Mal's face didn't break when a few stray tears rolled down his cheeks. The girl in the casket was tiny in death. No more than ten, her dark hair was laid perfectly about her face. Her skin was white as winter, her lips clearly altered to hide the deathly pale color they should be. Her eyes were closed, and she had the appearance of a sleeping angel. The words above read 'Molly Fallon: We will never forget'…_

Molly woke with a start, panting from fear. She whipped her head around the room, as if trying to search for a hidden danger. She shivered from cold sweat, sighing with relief. For a crazy moment she thought she was home, that yesterday had been a horrible dream. A knot formed in her stomach when she realized this place was different. It was smaller than her room, and was unfurnished except for the bed. She got up, deciding to try the door for no particular reason. It opened, and she peeked one eye through the crack. She saw no one, and silently crept down the hall, peering through cracked doors as she did. A gleam of silver caught her eye, and curiosity took over her better judgement. She crept in silently, and the first thing she thought of was a room a hunter would keep his trophies in. Several glass cases lined the wall, each filled with vile things. She could see a knife, black with blood. A decapitated head, what looked like jars of organs and a bottle of blood. It repulsed and intrigued her, and she couldn't look away no matter how much she wanted to. She had just approached what looked like a scalp of a long haired woman, the hair still attached when a voice said "I wouldn't touch that if I were you".  
>She jumped at first, but remind herself she was safe, as the woman clearly needed her for something. She turned around, and the man who had taken her was standing in the doorway.<br>"Wasn't planning on it. There's glass here, and I don't know about you but I can't stick my hand through solid objects".  
>The man looked somewhat taken back. He peered at her through his small and dark eyes. He peered at her as if he was going to rush over and snap her neck, then quickly looked away. "Awfully cocky for a kidnaped kid".<br>"Please, I know that woman, whoever she is, needs me for something. As long as she needs me, I'm safe".  
>He grinned "As long as you pass her test".<br>"Test?" she asked "What test?".  
>He smiled evilly, sending chills down Molly's spine. "The last person she wanted was perfect, but stubborn. She thought you'd be just like her, maybe better, and easier to convince. She needs help you see, help with her 'children'".<br>Her eyes narrowed, were there other children here? "And who are these 'children'?".  
>He laughed, deep and mirthless. Molly was reminded of a dogs rough bark. "You'll find out in time. I'll tell you this much though, it's not what you think. We're about as far from 'children' as they come".<br>"We? Your one if her 'children'?". She asked.  
>The man laughed again "As of now? I guess so". He walked over to her, looking at the scalp that she had been studying earlier.<br>"Ah, that ones mine".  
>Molly was shocked "You did this? Why?".<br>His eyes narrowed "It's what she wants. It's my 'gift' as she called it. Some gift. As to why? That's for you to never find out. I'm not going to tell you some sad story for you to mope over. Theirs no way you'd understand and I'm not looking for sympathy".  
>Molly looked up at him. "Your a killer. You murdered someone! Don't you have family, or anyone who cares what you've become?".<br>He looked at her curiously "Your that Morgan girl, aren't you?".  
>"Not anymore" she answered.<br>"I never thought of killers having families".  
>"No one ever does. If you don't have something nice to say, then you don't say it at all I suppose". For some reason the man seemed to find this amusing "I like you kid. I promise if you fail and she let's me kill you, I'll make it quick". She looked at him, unsure if she should be comforted by this or not.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Poster Child

She was on the news that morning, on posters Mal saw on the way to work. It seemed she was everywhere but where she was supposed to be. Natara was still home with Sam, who was crying as if to remind them that she was still here. To not let them forget about her in the confusion. Mal earned many stares when he came into work, he even saw Captain Yeong raise and eyebrow. It seemed awkward walking in with more on his mind than ever, and people seemed to avoid his as if he were something repulsive and contagious. "Detective Fallon" said Captain Yeong. Mal looked up and she signaled for him to follow him into her office. He obeyed, and was surprised to find her voice was softer, as if he were a stupid child. This struck a nerve, and he knew what she was going to say. He sat down, and she did so on the other side if her desk.  
>"I understand you've experienced a really terrible loss-" she started.<br>Mal glared at her, then interrupted her by saying "She's not dead Captain".  
><em>'Of child kidnapping victims, 40% are killed, 4% are never found, with 71% being taken by a complete stranger. 75% of kidnapped children are murdered within three hours of their abduction'.<em>  
>These random statistics floated through Mal's head. He had found them in an old book of Natara's, clearly one from her profiling days. He had found while they were moving in and shoved it in a random box to be stored. He had later looked for it, searching for anything to reassure him. This was all he could find. He replaced the book so Natara wouldn't know he had looked. After this he constantly reminded himself that she was a fighter. That if anyone could survive this it was her.<br>Captain Yeong ignored his comment and continued "I understand if you need some time to cope…".  
>Mal knew at any time she would get sick of this, but interrupted her once again. "That's the last thing I want to do. I need to be here, so help find her".<br>She sighed "You know I can't put you on this case. You're too close".  
>He stood up now, ready to walk out and end this conversation "If anyone can bring her home it's me" he said aggressively "I'm not just going to sit back and wait, and hope someone else finds her for me. If it were your daughter, would you sit idly by while she was missing? Even if she was-" he stopped, not wanting to use the four letter 'D' word again. "-gone, wouldn't you do anything just to bring her home again?".<br>He knew he had stuck a nerve bringing her own daughter into two locked eyes again, as if trying to stare the other one down and into submission. Mal was surprised when she was the one who looked away first, breaking eye contact. Then she finally said "Just do what you need to do".

Molly simply continued to stare at the man, and he looked at his 'creation' with glazed over eyes. His glassy look broke, and he looked back to Molly. "Anyways, I've come to get you. Genevieve wants you".  
>Molly nodded and followed him out of the room, remembering that was what she was to call this woman, 'Genevieve'. He lead her through a labyrinth of corridors, to the very back of the building. He opened the door for her, and the woman was standing on the back porch, staring at the vast nothingness. He shoved her out, closing the door behind her. Molly froze where she stood, remaining unmoving as to not attract attention to herself. It didn't work, and she signaled Molly to her. She obeyed, as to not upset the woman who literally had her life in her hands.<br>"Ah, Molly. I do think it is time to explain things to you" she said kindly.  
>"Don't bother. I know all about your sick little 'children'. I know you have some sort of 'test' in store for me. I also know you want me to help your little hoard of murderers, and I won't do it" she said. She figured she might as well get this out of the way before Genevieve took her as a stupid child.<br>She smiled "Resistance. I like it. You could be a hard one, but that just makes it more fun. You'll break eventually, they all do".  
>Molly scowled "Forget it. I'm not one of your sick little psychos with the traumatic past you can manipulate".<br>To Molly's surprise, she continued to smile. "Or are you? I wonder if your deepest nature is of your fathers, or if his nature just needs a little coaxing to become yours. I might not be able to turn you into one of my children Molly, but I think you'll be a fine successor".  
>Molly looked at her seriously "You want me to replace you".<br>To her displeasure, Genevieve beamed as if this was the very reaction she wanted "No, you will exceed me" she said as if this moment was rehearsed. Molly gulped. She wasn't sure, but thought she just passed another test.


	7. Chapter 7: Behind The Glass

Mal returned home after an awful day. He walked into an empty apartment, and wondered where Natara and Sam were. He remembered that Natara needed to take Sam to the doctors for a check-up. It was reminder that no matter who leaves you, life goes on. That life did not simply pause so you could catch up, even if it had ended for someone close. Molly's face caught his attention, and he walked over to investigate. It was a picture frame, and a photo of Molly from that last summer stared back at him through the glass. He picked it up, looking at her merry face laughing at some long-forgotten joke of Baileys, who was visible in the background. He wondered how Bailey was doing, since her best friend was missing. Mal turned the photo over in his hand, as if something more would magically appear. For a moment he almost wanted to let the frame drop from his hand. So the glass would break as it hit the ground, and maybe the laughing girl behind the glass would come out and join him.

Molly remained outside long after Genevieve had gone. She let the wind whip her hair, who knows when she would feel this again? She stood until the sky went dark and her eyes felt heavy, until she heard heavy footsteps behind her. "My name is Brutus by the way" said the man from earlier.  
>Molly was rather taken back. A killer showing a possible sense if compassion? "I'm Molly" she said.<br>"Yeah, I figured that much" he said.  
>Molly didn't know how she got the nerve, but asked him what had been on her mind ever since she had seen what he made for the trophy room. "I never understood why my father did what he did. Never really had a chance to ask him. Why do you do what you do, what makes you want to hurt people?" she asked quietly.<br>He sighed. "I suppose it all goes back to when I was a kid. My mom had cancer and lost all of her hair. She was cured, but had problems with getting her hair back. She spent every penny we had on treatments, wigs and implants. By the time it grew back we were so poor child protective services took me away. Then she was sorry! Then she wept for me, begged them not to take me! She never cared, for all I know she only liked me because she could see her own reflection in my eyes. I ended up in foster care, and ever since then I felt like at times I couldn't control myself. Like it was someone else who got into a fights at school, but it was me who had the cut lip and black eye. Then I met Genevieve, and she took me under her wing. Told me I was normal, that people deserved what they got. I stared killing to take people's hair, and I'd lay the scalps on my own mothers grave. So she had hair, so she knew what her desires did to me". He eyed Molly's hair almost hungrily, then looked back out into the distance. "But lately it's not even for her. Genevieve has me kill as if it's a sport, to give her a 'souvenir'. It sickens me looking back at what I've done, and I wish I could go back. But Genevieve won't take 'no' for an answer".  
>Molly looked at him, and thought for a moment a layer of sanity had gone from his eyes. It was back before Molly could so much as glance back to see if a change had occurred in the first place. She then said "Would you like my hair? For your mother?".<br>He looked at her strangely "What do you mean?".  
>"I'll cut my hair. You can burn it and the smoke will go up to heaven" she hoped he liked this idea. She knew the 'going up to heaven' thing was stupid, but would maybe be a comfort to him. Right now she needed someone on her side at whatever the cost.<br>He smiled "I'd like that, and I think my mother would to". He looked down and beamed at her.  
>"Well I've spilled my guts, how about you? What's your story?".<br>Molly sighed "It's a long story".  
>Brutus said "I've got time". <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I did take the name Brutus from <em>Julius Caesar<em>, because I'm a nerd who loves that play. I plan on making references to it to, with chapter names and what not. If your a _Julius Caesar_ fan keep an eye out :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Reactions

**To: _MaltaraFluff647_. Your review totally was the highlight of my day. Telling me this sounds like it came from COD made me have happiness spasms, thank you so much! I really pour my heart out when I write and I'm glad it goes appreciated! Also to _mozzi-girl_, your reviews always make my day, even if the rest of my sucked. Thanks for making my days less sucky :)**

* * *

><p>Molly was sitting across from Genevieve, the two simply staring at each other as if they were locked in a battle of wills. Molly could see several body guards, partially hidden from sight. She had seen the first one a few hours before. She hadn't even noticed them until then, and she supposed that was the point.<br>Genevieve finally spoke, a rather cold tone in her voice this time. "It's time to chose Molly, it's the easy way or the hard way. Join me and I promise you will not be harmed". Molly kept her eyes cold and hard, her arms crossed. She didn't give her an answer, but sat in defiant silence.  
>"Very well then" said Genevieve "Hard way it is".<p>

It had been three days since Molly was taken, and Mal was only now coming to terms with it. Natara seemed to withdraw silently into herself, growing farther away every day. Her smiles suddenly stopped, replaces by a blank, emotionless mask. She seemed to turn her back on everyone, including Mal. Mal tried to help her, but it didn't help that no one seemed to know how to approach either of them. Mal had his own worries though, and he was growing more frustrated every day. Everyone seemed to give up on Molly, and it was as if they had already found her body. Mal was different though, and whispers behind his back said he wouldn't give up until they found at least her body. Amy tried to talk to him, to show him the horrible truth so he wouldn't be damaged beyond repair when they finally found out Molly's fate. This seemed to have already happened, and people often said Mal had finally snapped. When Amy told him Molly might not even be alive anymore, he retorted "It doesn't matter, even if I get proof she's-gone I won't stop looking".  
>Amy had given him an odd look, and he added "What kind of dad can't even give his own daughter a proper funeral?". This made the eyes people who overheard this conversation go soft. Mal noticed this, and glared at anyone who gave him this look. He snapped at people who tried to understand him, who tried to relate to him. Kai was one of them, and the playful remarks he usually made to Kai's attempt at humor lost all of their harmless subtlety. Now they were only harsh and hurtful, leaving both party's fuming for hours afterwards. Amy tried to make peace, but eventually gave up. Mal seemed to be like this to everyone now a days, and thought she was spared from his anger since she didn't try to understand him. She knew she never would, for it was one thing to know the fate if someone you love. It was another to be unaware of their fate.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Litte Blue Handprints

That same night as she had chosen the hard way, she now allowed Brutus to have her hair. An odd sort if gift, but she found Brutus as an odd sort of person. Most of the time he seemed normal, but just like his father he seemed to have times where he lost touch with reality. Times where he went off alone, wanting noting more to be left to his own devices. Other times withdrawing into himself, his eyes blank as he muttered to himself. He wasn't dangerous, just lost, scared and confused. His deepest mentality was one of a child, often hidden behind the words he used to hide his mental age. She couldn't believe she had agreed to let him have her hair when he took out his pocket knife to cut it, he was so close to her neck. She closed her eyes when she saw a glint if silver, but only felt a slight pull as her hair was sliced off her head. It barely reached her neck now. Brutus took the chunk of hair he had gotten from her, throwing it in the fireplace of the sitting room they were in. He looked, transfixed as the strands of dark hair turned to ash and smoke. "I'm done" he said "I'm done forever".  
>Molly came beside him, as if to comfort him by her presence. She had waited a long time to hear there words out if her fathers voice, and for a second Brutus was her father. He was gone in the blink of an eye though, the flickering flames casting shadows on Brutus's face.<p>

Mal had never been a sentimental man, but couldn't help but stand in Molly's room every once in a while. Five days had passed, and Natara was out trying to make life normal for Sam by taking her grocery shopping. Mal knew this was for her though, she was the one who wanted to instil some normality in her life. Sam couldn't care less, Natara was the one who needed to get her mind off things. Mal knew it would be hard for her, having one child around while the other was missing. Mal couldn't help but smile as he scanned the room. He remembered when Natara had laughed when Molly had painted on him when they were painting her room. How she had accidentally rested her painted hand on the door. He looked at it now, the tiny little thing it was. A permanent reminder that a little girl named Molly had once lived. Had once walked and laughed in this room, once placed her warm hand on this door. He unconsciously put is own large hand on top of it, hiding her little mark in the world. And for a split second, he swore he heard a ghost of her laugh.


	10. Chapter 10: Eight Ticks

Molly suppressed a tremble as a cold knife was pressed to her skin, traced along her dirty and cut-filled face. "Who are you Molly?" said Genevieve with the air of a teacher asking a student a question.  
>Molly answered with the pre-rehearsed response "My name is Molly Morgan. I am nine years old. My father is Maxwell Morgan, and he was a serial killer. I helped him bury his victims, and that means I assisted in his murders and now…" she hated the last few words, and refusing to say them had earned her the other cuts in her face. The curved blade came to a stop just below her eye. "And what?" demanded Genevieve.<br>"…And now it's time for me to go out on my own" she finally said.  
>"Very good" she said. For a brief moment the blade pressed just below her eye, drawing blood. A second later it was taken away, a few drops of blood streaming down her face like tears.<br>"Now why don't you go wash up?" she said now, her voice kinder than before. Molly, not having much of a choice, obeyed and walked out of the room and into the bathroom across the hall. They went for hours like that, and this was the first time she had actually said what she wanted. They had been doing the same routine for a few days now. She took a clean washcloth from the sink and ran it under the water, then pressed the damp cloth to her face. It burned over the cut, but it also felt good to get the dirt and dried blood off of her face. She left the dirty cloth on the sink, beginning to walk back to the room she slept in. She refused to call it 'her room'. That implied a fence if home. That she would accept something Genevieve had given her. She was halfway down the hall when she felt a boney hand rest in her shoulder, holding her back and forcing her to shiver involuntarily. "I think I may be close to breaking you my child" Genevieve said cheerfully. Molly ignored her and kept walking, pulling her hand away. She found she didn't even mind what she said, and was unable to come up with a defiant remark. She was tired of fighting, and hope of rescue was fading. She was becoming too weak to resist, and hoped that another force would keep her from falling into Genevieve's hands. She was too weak to resist now, she was at her breaking point. At any point now she would break, and there would be no going back after that. As she laid down on her bed, she took one dirt and bloody fingernail and traced it down the wall a few times. This was the highlight if her day, carving one single line in the wall for each day. She was now up to eight ticks.


	11. Chapter 11: The Ides Of March

**Sorry if your tired of Molly's POV, I'm going to write like, a half a chapter in her POV and the rest will be in Mal/Natara's after this.**

* * *

><p>Molly kicked the dusty earth, causing a small cloud to form as she walked. Night had fallen, and she wanted badly to go outside and feel the sun on her face for the first time in a long time. She had found it was nighttime now, but nevertheless needed fresh air. She walked the perimeter of the building, her bare feet compacting the loose earth. She never felt so trapped, even thought there was no visible boundary holding her. She knew if she ran she would pretty much be signing her own death warrant, but thought at this point maybe that was better. She had little fight left, and maybe ending her own life would be better before the rest if her mind betrayed her will. Before she broke and would become a monster herself. "Molly?" said a voice. She knew it was Brutus, he must have seen her come out. He jogged up beside her "You okay?".<br>She nodded her head, suddenly close to tears. She told herself to stop, to stop acting like a whiney child and keep it all inside. She couldn't help it though, he voice shook when she said "I'm fine".  
>She wasn't aware that she'd stopped walking, or that she was already crying. She wiped her eyes on her hand, which was covered in dust and caused her eyes to water more. Brutus kneeled down to her level, awkwardly patting her shoulder.<br>"I want to go home" said Molly, hating how she sounded like a whiney child.  
>"I'll take you home" he said "I promise. And she won't hurt you ever again".<p>

Mal was just walking into the station when his phone rang. He grabbed in, finding an unfamiliar number on the screen. He answered it "Hello?".  
>"Dad! Dad, oh my god…" there was a sound if running in the background, and Molly's voice in the background that sounded a lot like 'Brutus! Brutus wake up!'.<br>Her voice returned and Mal yelled "Molly, Molly where are you? Are you okay?".  
>"Dad…Brutus is hurt…get help, please! I-". She was suddenly cut off, with nothing but an ominous beep taking place of her voice.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, a cliffhanger...I couldn't resist. :P I'll update soon, maybe again today.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Where We Stand

**Yeah, so the next two chapters ended up in Molly's POV. Oops. I wanted them short so I could write in Mal/Natara's POV but they kind of took off in their own. I do want to write for Mal/Natara later though.**

* * *

><p>Mal had given the phone to Amy to trace, and she had yelled over the chaos that it might be best if Mal went home to tell Natara, as it might take time to trace anyways. He did and was surprised by her reaction.<br>"She's alive…" she had barely whispered.  
>"I'm going after her" Mal had said. He turned to go, and Natara grabbed his shoulder to grab him.<br>"No, your not". Mal looked at her curiously. "Not without your partner".

_One Hour Earlier_

Molly looked at Brutus oddly. What was he going to do? He started to walk away, and Molly stopped him and said she was fine. "You need to learn to act your age Molly. If someone wants to help you, let them" he said harshly. Molly thought this was rather hash since he was the adult that had the mentality of a child. He continued to walk, and stopped when he saw Genevieve. She was reading, and this strangely made Molly's blood boil. How she could be doing something so calm while she was tearing the lives of others apart. She saw Brutus take out a knife.  
>"Brutus, what are you-?" she was cut off when Brutus clamped his hand over her mouth to silence her. He signaled for her to follow past where Genevieve sat, holding his weapon in a defensive way. After they were fairly clear from where she was, Brutus said "I'm sick of these games. We're getting out of here".<br>Molly liked the idea of leaving, but was afraid for Brutus.  
>"Brutus, no offense but you've killed people. They'll catch you".<br>He came her a puzzled look. "But I've changed".  
>"I know that, and you know that, but the people who want to put you away-they don't know that. All they know is you've killed people. They'll try and put you away".<br>He gave her a pained look. "But I don't want to go away, I want to stay with you. You're one of the few people who looks past what I've done".  
>Molly bit her lip, unsure what to say. "You can run away, hide in another country and start another life. Be someone else".<br>They finally reached the door to what Molly guessed had some sort of vehicle in it, a garage or similar. Brutus froze as he put his hand on the door knob, turning to Molly once more. "Molly, if I do leave the country, would it be okay if I wrote to you?".  
>Molly smiled at him "I would like that, I would like that very much".<br>"I thought you were better than that Brutus" said a familiar voice, one that made Molly shutter involuntarily. "But I guess I was wrong". Genevieve, flanked by bodyguards, stepped closer to them "You're not going anywhere".


	13. Chapter 13: Et tu Brute?

In one motion Brutus had shoved Molly behind him, backing up against a door on the side of the hall opposite where they were originally going.  
>"Last chance Brutus, give up Molly or they shoot. And they don't care who they hit".<br>"But you do" said Molly from behind Brutus.  
>Brutus shot her a warning glance. "Molly, shut up…".<br>But Molly didn't "You need me. You can't harm Brutus as long as I'm here. And you won't kill him either, why else would you have your little body guards? Your weak! You make others kill, but don't have the drive to do it yourself!".  
>This seemed to strike a nerve with Genevieve, and that was exactly what Molly wanted. She was the one who was about to break now.<br>"Shut up!" yelled Genevieve "Shut your mouth!".  
>"Weak! You are weak!" Molly continued to yell at her. "You hide behind the strong to hide the fact that your a spineless-".<br>Molly was cut off by what Genevieve did next. Maybe Molly pushed her to far, maybe now she had finally snapped. All she knew was she had made a horrible mistake, because Genevieve grabbed a gun out out the nearest bodyguards hands. Molly heard one, two, three gunshots. Crimson stained Brutus's shirt, and he toppled back into Molly. Molly fell into the cracked door behind her, and she and Brutus both fell back into it. Unfortunately the door led to some sort of basement, and the two tumbled down the stairs. They reached the bottom, Brutus's foot hitting a box that was covered in dust. Molly's first instinct was to get up, despite the pain and future bruises she felt all over her body. She stumbled up the stairs, feeling somewhat dizzy and shut and locked the door. A second later fists pounded against the thick wood, but Molly ignored it and half-ran, half-fell down the stairs. She went to the eerily still Brutus, who was covered in dust from the box and lying on his stomach. "Brutus…" she whispered quietly. She rolled him over, and her hands came back warm and soaked with blood. He had three bullet holes scattered across his chest, all spurting blood. At first she thought he was dead, that she had killed him with her terrible mistake. Then he took one shaking hand, reached into his pocket and handed her his cell phone. With shaking hands she flipped it open, which was hard to do because it was slick with blood. She dialed the first number she could think of, hoping he picked up.  
>"Hello?" answered Mal's voice.<br>"Dad! Dad, oh my god…" she was suddenly confused, unsure what to say to get help. The pounding increased, getting louder as if the world was at war behind the door. Molly could see in the semi-darkness that Brutus's eyes were beginning to flicker shut, and couldn't help but yelled at him as they completely shut "Brutus! Brutus wake up!".  
>He opened them a fraction of an inch "Molly, Molly where are you? Are you okay?" Mal demanded. She knew he wouldn't know who Brutus was, but at this point could barely tell up from down. The room was spinning, she felt like the room had suddenly become filled with a strange fog. She said desperately "Dad…Brutus is hurt…get help, please! I-". Brutus reached up and swatted the phone away, and she knew it was because the door was about to break. That they could be forced to move before Mal found out where they were. The phone smashed as it hit the cement, the pieces skittering the floor. She saw Brutus weakly reach for his leg, where his own knife was impaled in his thigh, obviously sticking there when they had fallen. The door gave way, and Brutus took aim and let the knife fly at the first person in the doorway. It was Genevieve, and she tumbled down the stairs as the knife impaled her chest. The rest of the bodyguards watched her body tumble down the stairs in shock. One of them said something loud in Spanish, "<em>rápido, permite salir si aquí!<em>". She heard loud footsteps as they fled the building, and watched as the limp form of Genevieve fell to the bottom of the stairs. At first Molly thought she was dead, until she reached to her chest and pulled out Brutus's knife. At first Molly thought she would stab her with it, but she dropped it right away. She made a shuttering gasp to say something, looking up at Molly. She could see the pure betrayal in her eyes as her gaze dropped. Her head hit the cement hard, and she went very still. Dead. Molly turned her attention back to Brutus, who was still alive. She didn't couldn't remember what to do for bleeding wound, it was as if her mind was shaken up and jumbled. Then she remembered something from a year ago. Removing a bullet from Mal's shoulder, applying pressure and wrapping it tightly with ripped bandages from her jacket. She didn't know about two of those, but she did apply pressure to Brutus's chest. His heart was already beating faintly and gently, the the heartbeat of a baby bird. "_Brutus…_" she whispered to him. He couldn't die, it was her fault Genevieve had snapped. Her fault if he died. He couldn't die, he was all she had in this dark and lonely place. With a moist and bloody hand he reached up to her face, whipping a tear Molly hadn't realized had appeared from her cheek. With one last shuttering gasp her said "Tell…Kendra…I love her". In his last few seconds Molly knew he was going to die. That pleading with him would do nothing, that he no longer belonged here. In her next few words she did not ask who Kendra was, but simply said "Tell my mother and father I said _'hi_'". And then Brutus was gone, giving one last shuttering spasm before he truly left the world. In that moment Molly's dizziness took over her, and for a moment she had no idea how she had gotten where she was. Why she was in a dimly lit room with two bleeding bodies. Her vision began to fade to black, a sudden ringing sounding in her ears. She fell next to Brutus in his pool of blood. She had fainted, and was now sleeping among the dead.


	14. Chapter 14: Home Again?

**A lot of people wondered why I killed Brutus, and I wanted to explain why. In _The Tragedy Of Julius Caesar_, the protagonist's name is Brutus. (Spoiler) Brutus kills himself out of a mixture of guilt from stabbing and killing his friend Caesar and because ****Antony's army is bearing down on him. He impales himself with his own sword, thus why I had my Brutus pull his knife out of his leg. The last few chapters are filled with Julius Caesar references, check the titles :).Also, to _EmeraldScarlet_**, **I've actually written a novel, a mini novel and am working on a third through a program that helps you write a novel in a month.** **I would die of happiness if any one of them were ever published, as one of them is long enough be be considered a novel. (almost 60,000 words, not nearly as easy as it sounds).**

* * *

><p>By the time Natara had found a trustworthy person to watch Sam, a girl Natara had been talking to for a while so she could go back to work, several people were already ready to leave. There were a few officers milling around, but there were many people making calls and such. One was Amy, who had her back turned to them. They both went up to her, Mal tapping her shoulder to alert her of their presence since she was on the phone. She jumped at his touch, clearly startled but kept talking on the phone. From what Mal could hear, it sounded like she was booking a flight. She hung up and turned to them, and obviously their confusion must have shown on their faces because then she said "I traced the call back to a place just on the border if Mexico. It would take way to long to get there driving, almost twelve hours actually". She saw Mal's expression, and asked "Do you think she's okay?".<br>"If anyone can survive this, she can. Any idea why the call was cut off?" Natara answered for him.  
>Amy didn't want to seem to want to answer. When she did, she was very quiet. "The phone must have shorted out or something".<br>Natara's voice suddenly sounded dark and grim "You don't think she got hurt? Like someone attacked her and the phone was broken in the process?".  
>"I don't know". She looked at Mal, who had been utterly silent during this whole conversation.<br>"What are you thinking Mal?".  
>"I'm thinking I'm not coming back until I find her".<p>

Molly wasn't sure if it was hours or second later when she opened we eyes. There was a incredible amount if pressure in her head, and she had a feeling she had gotten a concussion from something. She didn't remember how, had she fallen? Hit her head on something? She had figured out how she'd gotten here, she could faintly remember that. The memories were foggy though, and for a second she thought it was all a bad dream. To confirm this, she slowly pulled herself up. Seeing Brutus's battered body sent chills down her back, and for a second she thought she might pass out again. Black crept into her vision again, and she squeezed her eyes shut until it had passed. Already getting dizzy from barely lifting her head, she put her head back down. It felt good to put her forehead on the moist and cold stone, and she tried hard not to think why it was wet. After a while she tried to get up, ever so slowly sitting up. She badly didn't want to look at Brutus, but found her eyes once again drifting to his body. He lay as he had before, ever so slightly propped up by the wall behind him. Shiny blood covering him, his head lolled to one side like a freshly slaughtered lamb. His eyes were very slightly open, and Molly gently placed to fingers to his cold eye lids and closed them. Then she heard it. It made her jump at first, but then have her a feeling of hope. She got up, the floor shaking beneath her as she used the wall beside her for support. Hour must have passed, how else could he be here? His footsteps that she knew well enough to pick out from anyone else's were just above her. At this point Mal was the only thing that could coax her out if her hiding place in the darkness. She half-dragged herself up the stairs, past the limp form of Genevieve. She got past the doorframe, almost slipping on the bits of chipped wood from the broken door. "Dad…" she cried weakly, but her voice broke and could only make a sound similar to a whining dog. "Dad…" she cried again, making almost no noise this time. She stumbled across the hallway, the blood-soaked carpet. He heard her coming behind him when she rounded the corner, instinctually pointing his gun at her. He dropped it as soon as he saw her, and she half-ran half-tripped into him. He bent down and held his daughter in his arms. Molly allowed herself to lean completely on him, in both relief and because she thought she might fall over if she didn't. 


	15. Chapter 15: AfterShock

Three days had passed since Molly was found. Since Genevieve Collins was found, since 'The Scalper's body was found. Molly wasn't forced to give her testimony, as she wasn't thought of a reliable witness as her fall down the stairs had earned her a concussion. After her abduction she seemed to withdraw into herself, speaking very rarely and never smiling. She fell into a world that included herself and sometimes Mal, who was the only person she responded to if asked a yes or no question. She hadn't talked to Bailey since she got back, dispite the fact that the girl called her almost every day. She didn't speak of what happened that day, feigning deafness when Mal or Natara questioned her. Natara was growing concerned. "I think she may be suffering from post traumatic stress" she had told Mal in a whisper as she watched Molly sit alone on the couch, simply staring off into space. "Maybe we should get her counciling".  
>Mal shook his head "If she doesn't open to either of us why would she talk to a complete stranger? She needs time. I'll talk to her later".<br>Later that evening Molly had still not moved from her spot, still staring as if in deep thought into nothingness. Mal sat down next to her, and she didn't even look up.  
>"Bailey called, she wanted to know if you were okay" he said gently. Molly didn't respond, but Mal knew she was listening.<br>"He was my friend" she barely whispered. She hadn't said more than a 'yes' or 'no' since she had gotten back. Mal didn't ask who 'he' was, but sat silently to listen. "He shoved me behind him. He was trying to protect me" she continued faintly and emotionlessly. "It's my fault he's dead".  
>"Molly—".<br>"It is! If I hadn't pushed Genevieve, maybe, maybe…".  
>"Maybe she would have killed you both". He paused, waiting for her to take in what he had said. "You're home, you're safe."<br>She finally looked up at him, and Mal saw her eyes were swimming with tears. "Who's Kendra?" she asked tearfully. Mal gave her an odd look. "He told me, just before he- he told me to tell Kendra he loves her".  
>"I don't know" he said reassuringly "But we'll find her, somehow".<br>Molly went silent for a moment. "He was going to write to me".  
>Mal wasn't sure what to say to that. He thought for a moment what Natara, and adept person at dealing with emotions emotions, would say. Finally he said "Maybe you could still write to him". For a second he thought she might give him an odd look for this idea, but instead she gave him a rather sad smile.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: What You Need To Know

Kendra was a girl, six years old and turning on seven. She had her mothers dark olive skin and black hair. Her eyes were the shifty dark color of her fathers, although the mystery in them was reduced by the pleasant almond-shape of her mothers. Mal had found her for Molly, had practically drug her into the car to go to station. Molly thought she was going to have to give her testimony, Mal had only said there was a 'surprise' there for her. She had drug her feet the whole way in, silently in protest. Mal had ended up picking her up half way there. She wasn't supposed to exert herself while she was recovering from her concussion, and was putting a lot of effort into pushing off on the ground so she would stay still. As soon as they entered her eyes met the girl, who had her mothers protective hand on her shoulder. Mal had then put her down, and the two girls seemed to gravitate towards each other.  
>"Are, are you Kendra?" asked Molly, looking at the features her father had clearly given her. She girl nodded "How do you know that?" she asked quietly.<br>Molly looked at her seriously "I knew your father".  
>Kendra shook her head "No, no…my dad died in a car accident when I was two…he's been dead for years…". From her tone of voice she seemed to know this wasn't true. Her mother came over and put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up. Her mother shook her head, and Kendra's eyes widened.<br>"I'm sorry, he died only a few days ago" Molly informed her. The girls eyes grew even bigger, giving her the appearance of a frightened cat. Molly knew there was no need to tell her what her father had done, good or bad. Or why he had died, or how. That he was a killer with a heart, or that he had saved her life. All she needed to know was: "He wanted you to know that he loves you".


	17. Chapter 17: Nine Years Later

_Nine Years Later_

Bright sunlight shone over the collage's campus, where several families said their goodbyes and helped their children move into their dorms. Mal Fallon was holding the end of his daughters suitcase, carrying the last of her belongings to her small pile just outside her dorm building. Suddenly Sam, who took nearly entirely off her mother, came rushing over to him. "Mom said she got Molly's room key, she'll be down with it soon".  
>"Great, what floor is it?".<br>Sam smiled "six".  
>"Molly, maybe next year you want to get a dorm room <em>on the ground<em>?".  
>Molly smiled "At least there's and elevator".<br>Mal suddenly looked around "Where's James?".  
>Sam pointed to where her six year old brother stood by three collage-aged girls, clearly animatedly telling a story. Mal heard on if the girls distinctly say "aaaawwww…he's so cute!".<br>"That little flirt" said Mal under his breath. He went over to his son, scooping him and and carrying him away from the 'aaawww'ing girls. He carried his son back, setting him down next to his sister. He was his father in miniature, his trademark blue eyes and chocolate brown hair earning him many 'aaawwww's from Molly's friends. Natara came down, holding Molly's keys. Together they silently carried all of Molly's possessions upstairs, and Mal was particularly carful with a locked wooden jewelry box. He knew what was inside. She still hadn't told anyone the details of what had happened to her when she was taken, but Mal and Natara could guess what had taken place their. Every month she wrote to Brutus, so she wouldn't never forget that he had saved her life. Every year she burned all twelve letters, and strangely enough cut and burned her own hair with it. She kept all letters in the wooden box until they were burned, and Mal knew she would freak out if she lost it. Molly didn't care if anyone saw the letters, and in fact liked Mal or Natara to read them to make sure they made sense. They were simple, at first saying thank you for saving her life. Now they were almost like a diary she kept, they told about her life. How she was doing, sometimes containing a picture of her and a friend. Bailey always said it was odd, but never questioned what she did and even was with her when she burned them some years. Molly often read them to her before since she was slowly losing her vision, but was responding well to treatments. Molly watched as he carefully put them on the kitchen counter along with the microwave he was carrying. Mal remembered a few weeks ago, when she had found one of her text books talked about Genevieve's case. To his surprise, she had stated she did not hate Genevieve.

_"No one chooses evil because it is evil"_ she had said _"She really thought what she was doing was good. Her intentions were pure, to help misunderstood people. I'm not saying what she did was right, but_ _I can respect her intentions, despite what her actions caused"._

That was all of it, and Mal almost wished there was more so he wouldn't need to say goodbye. He couldn't help but be proud of his daughter though. She had been accepted into the University of California in Irvine, one of the best criminology schools in California. She was following in Natara's footsteps and was planning on going into the Behavioral Science unit after graduation, but wasn't going be be a field agent. 'I've had enough action for one lifetime' she had said. They all went downstairs to say their goodbye's, Molly hugging each of her siblings and Natara as they bid each other goodbye. Mal went last, and as he hugged his daughter for a second he didn't let go. "Be careful, don't go looking for trouble" he whispered to her.  
>"Believe me, I've had enough excitement for a lifetime" she said.<br>"I can't believe I'm losing my little girl. It seemed like yesterday you were just getting out of Elementary school".  
>She smiled "I've come a long way since then". She pulled away, turning around a waving one last time as she walked back to her room.<br>"She's going to fine" said Natara as Mal watched her retreating form.  
>"Of course she will. <em>She's a Fallon<em>".

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, unfortunatly this series ends here. I'll miss writing for this series, but feel like I've tortured them enough...and honstly need to move on with what is now FOUR pages of CoD idea's. I'll post them soon, but for now this is a goodbye. Thank you so much for everyone who bothered to read and review! I look forward to coming home every day just to see what people have written! Thanks so much!<strong> 


End file.
